Zaku the Wind Cutter of Sound
by FlashWally22
Summary: A story of Zaku who starts his adventure and life dedicating it to Orochimaru.He will become a feared ninja of Sound and make a name for himself.The Wind Cutter, there will be a Shippuden of this story as well.Read as Zaku grows up and defeats his missions,gets respect in his village and becomes the mighty power house he desires.Zaku centric story, warning ZakuHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Kishimoto the creator of Naruto**  
_

_This story is about my favorite character, Zaku. From the moment he promised his loyalty to Orichimaru for power._

* * *

Zaku stood in his cell as he looked at the others that were in the same prison level as him. He looked out as he then heard Kabuto say to the room's residents, "Now, you will fight for your lord Orichimaru. Your reasons shall be your own whether it be power or freedom. As long as you survive and help lead the Sound in a successful invasion of the Leaf you will get it."

Kabuto then dropped a kunai as he leaped into the air. The gates slid open as Zaku then stepped out and looked at all his opponents. Sizing them up, he looked at his right hand that was wrapped up in a bloody cloth. He remembered the pain he felt and the drill. That drill that through his hand and up his arm, the cuts that were made. And his screams, he had dealt with 3 years of stealing and getting pummeled. Six months of tests and hard training in the private gym to build his body for this moment. The moment he attained absolute power, he would have it.

Zaku unwrapped his arm as he saw the silver pipe piece as he looked up. He grinned as he then looked at the left side of the room. 15 people of both genders and all sorts of ages were seen from 8 to 15. Throwing his arm to the left side of the room he had air compress from his hand. He could feel the air pressure changes as he remembered what his master had told him.

_Orichimaru said standing in front of young Zaku of six months ago, "You have the rare kekkei genkei of feeling the air. Not just feeling, the ability to fell it and truly alter it. Your clan was struck from fearful villagers that your clan spent years protecting. Never receiving the proper training you were forced to suppress your rare gift into nothingness. But, if you pass my tests, then I will develop a technology that will help you access your kekkei genkei once again. Imagine the gift to make a whirlwind defend you, a gust to propel your enemy and a moving wall of wind that will incinerate entire groups of bullies. Don't you want that power?"_

Wind built up as it became a cone of pressure that extended. Zaku yelled as he said to the unfortunate 15, "GET READY TO FEEL THE WIND AND THE POWER I WILL OBTAIN!"

The cone struck through the 15 as the blast was way powerful. The initial attack was 3 years and 6 months build up of chakra, the blast made even the blood that fell from the exploding bodies break up to a thin mist that soon disappeared.

Looking at the rest of the room Zaku saw that a woman with long black hair kill a boy. She looked down as she pulled out a bell and threw it at a girl with blonde hair. The girl then seemed fearful as she saw the black haired girl strike her from five directions.

From the left side of the room rose a body. Zaku was shocked as the body had not only survived the blast hiding behind the other bodies. But, he could move and attack other people. He had only one left and ear, on the left side of what was left of his face. Blood spilt from his body as he pulled a kunai from the ground. The very kunia Kabuto dropped to declare the match up. Yelling in pain the boy cut and stabbed many people. He seemed to stop as he listened his his left ear for something. He then looked up as he threw his kunai into the left knee of a boy. The boy hit the ground as he groaned in pain. The boy stepped up to the grounded boy and stepped on the neck breaking it.

The black haired girl and nearly skinless boy stood in the room. Both looked at Zaku as they sized him up, anyone that could blow 14 bodies into dust was to be taken seriously. Zaku then moved his arm as he was about to attack when an air of power entered the room. The three looked to a giant snake head statue on the north wall. The mouth of the statue opened with the top piece mouthing up. There from the hole in the wall came Orichimaru.

He chuckled as he then said to the three, "Good, good, you three pass. Now, it is time for your training, for my purpose. To kill the last of the Uchiha and become the only squad of Sound nin to rival the ever menacing and powerful Sound Five. From this point forward you are the team that shall fight for me."

Zaku was escorted by Tayuya as he walked up to a door and said to Zaku, "Alright you little shit, this is your room."

Grinning and becoming cocky he said to her, "What, ain't you going to ask about my awesome arm?"

Glaring Tayuya had an air about her that sent shivers up his spine. He then had his eyes widen as he then said backing up, "I'm sorry, mistress Tayuya, I didn't mean to be cocky."

Her glares seized as she then said to him, "Get in there already."

Nodding he walked into the room as he saw a basic bed and bed stand. He went up to the draw as he opened it and saw a few calcium supplements. He also saw a small bottle of drugs as he read it. It described that the pills would help him build up his chakra reserves for his suppressed kekkei genkei. He looked at the bottom of it and saw a mist head plate. He growled as he pulled it out and said dropping it as he prepared to blast it, "Never again, I will never be hated and beaten like that."

The blast broke the head plate's outer mold as the pieces fell off. His blast was very small and nearly powerless. He noticed that the head plate under it was one of Sound. He then looked at the drugs and opened the bottle. He poured out six more than the prescription said and tossed them back into his mouth. Swallowing he then felt the power course through him as he picked up the head plate. He stroked it as he heard a knock and opened the door.

Standing there was Kabuto as he said to Zaku, "I knew you'd make it, there was something special about you. Now, if you'll come with me we'll begin on your other arm. Come Zaku, come get the power you desire."

Nodding Zaku grinned as he said to Kabuto, "Through me the Abumi clan will raise again and bring tornadoes on the door steps of it's enemies on the behalf of the Sound."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer to Kishimoto the creator of Naruto**  
_

* * *

Zaku stood wearing his usual cloths, only he had a new head protector plate on his face guard. It was the Sound plate as he walked into a room. Inside was a bandaged boy wearing a furred hooded poncho with a pair of cargo pants that were purple and gray spotted like that of a snake. He had his left eye and ear exposed as he wore a hollowed and holed gauntlet on his arm.

The black haired girl stood against a wall as Orochimaru sat in his chair. The Sound Five were standing on the other side of the room as there was a purple carpet leading up to Orochimaru's chair. Above Orochimaru's head behind him apart of the chair's back was the symbol of the Sound, the music note.

Kabuto stood at Orochimaru's side as he then said to them, "Alright, what we are about to do is go to the Hidden Water Fall village. We will each have out assignments, the first is the new crew. Your job is to take out the Water Fall squads on border patrol. The one to kill the most shinobi will travel with the Sound Five to work their way into the water fall caverns to get to the village. Secure the enterance, after that I and Sasori will reach the border where the two remaining Sound genin will stand guard. I and Sasori will go and capture the jinchuriki. This is the last chance we have at convincing the Akatsuki that we can enter their secret base. That way I can get Itachi's Sharingan, and if that doesn't work we'll get a second chance of the Sharingan in the Sound invasion of the Leaf. Dosu and Kimimaro are in charge, you have your orders. Go and accomplish what you have been assigned."

Nodding the Sound Five vanished as Tayuya played a music note on her flute. Zaku asked as the three walked out, "So, who's Dosu?"

The bandaged boy then said to Zaku, "The guy that you blew the flesh off of, wind pipe."

Zaku looked at him as he then said to Dosu, "So, you're in charge? I killed the most, how come I don't get to be in charge?"

Dosu rustled his arm having a rather loud noise block the hearing of Zaku. Zaku then saw blurs as Dosu appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Hitting the ground Zaku chocked out as he felt his body nearly defaecate. Glaring he then used his blast pipes to throw him into the air. Looking up Dosu saw Zaku above him and moved back. Zaku fired off two rounds at Dosu who strafed back and turned on his right heel. Landing Zaku moved as he hopped the path to him and threw his arm at Dosu.

Dosu moved until he was backed into a wall, ducking he dodged a blast. Spinning to the left Dosu then swung his guantlet arm as Zaku groaned and hit the ground. Rolling he then jumped up and aimed his hands at Dosu. Dosu moved as his eye widened with fear feeling the sound hit him to the wall. Throwing a punch at Dosu, Zaku struck his face as his fist phased through Dosu's face. Surprised Zaku seemed shocked as he gasped and said, "What?"

Dosu then said behind Zaku a few feet away, "You were under a genjutsu the entire little 'fight'."

The fake Dosu vanished as the real Dosu released the halt on his arm. Lowering it he then said to Zaku, "Skill and power only get you so far Zaku, it's the mind that makes or brakes the battle."

Zaku then went as he blasted a wall apart and went down the corridor. He was upset as he went to the gym as he went up to the targets and ran in charging. He fired off several rounds as targets blew up and after he roared his hands came together wrist to wrist as if holding a ball. A great blast came from his hands as the entire floor and dummies broke into tatters.

Approaching was Tayuya as she then observed him and then decided that a fight was in order. Tayayu then said to him, "Hey, Shithead, what are you doing? That wastes all the power you got. You always need to save some for later, piss hands."

Growling he then said to Tayuya, "Don't you start, or you won't last long."

Tossing a laugh she then said flipping her hair, "Says they little fucker who just got beat by a cyclops."

Zaku then leaped at her as she then moved to dodge. When Zaku threw his hands behind him the blast pipes had a little bit of air blast him at a high speed. Just high enough to throw Tayuya for a loop as he head butted her jaw. Tayuya hit the ground as she felt her lip swell up. She then wiped the blood from her lip as she then looked at Zaku.

Zaku was exhausted as he then aimed his arm shakily and then concentrated. He gritted his teeth as barely air came out and he focused as sweat beaded down his cheeks. There was a small blade of wind coming out of his blast pipes.

Moving he went for battle as Tayuya then grinned and said to him, "Fucker doesn't give up."

Tayuya then got up as she pulled out her flute. She moved it to block the blade of sound. Suddenly the flute was cut as Tayuya was shocked and backed up. She then said to him, "So, you aren't just some little one trick pony, eh wind pipe?"

Roaring he then attacked her as he shouted, "DON'T CALL ME WIND PIPE!"

Punching with his other arm he failed to notice as she reached up for his elbow. She ducked as she punched with her other arm. His guts were hit as she twisted her fist making a squishy noise in his guts. Clapping her other hand to his elbow she used her armpit to fold it over his fist. She pulled him into the air and threw him to the ground.

The ground cracked under Zaku's body as he panted. He then said to her, "I'm sorry, mistress. I was wrong to fight you."

Looking down at him she then let out a single chuckle, "Get up fucker, I'll give you one thing. You may not be smart, but you sure know how to use what little you have efficiently."

Walking off she then said over her shoulder, "He was right about you, little fucker. You do have potential."


End file.
